


El primer encuentro

by Angekila



Category: Shaman King (Anime & Manga)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29072958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angekila/pseuds/Angekila
Summary: Anna, por petición de Kino, tiene que ir a Izumo. Allí espera ver a Yoh pero para su sorpresa, será recibida por aquella niña que vio en la mente de su prometido en la noche de año nuevo. [One-Shot]
Kudos: 1





	El primer encuentro

Shaman King no me pertenece

* * *

Lavaba los platos de la anciana. Luego haría lo mismo con sus propias ropas y finalmente tendría autorización para seguir con su entrenamiento: no mentían cuando decían que era una prodigio. ¿Cuánto llevaba desde que había iniciado con la preparación? Rememoró los hechos del monte Osore y en cálculos algo extraños habían pasado alrededor de dos años. dos años sin ver a Yoh.

—Anna, necesito que hagas algo. —Kino le hablaba desde el comedor. Solo eran ellas dos en casa y los espíritus eran bastante silenciosos por lo que no habría interferencias en su comunicación—. Yohmei tiene un encargo para mí y no hay nadie disponible para que pueda traerlo. Ve por mí. Te irás en la mañana.

—¿Y mi entrenamiento?

—Solo serán dos días. Además, tu nivel actual está por encima de cualquier sacerdotisa de este lugar, ya no puedo enseñarte nada; queda en ti seguir mejorando tus habilidades. Busca a alguien más que te enseñe.

Decirlo era fácil. Anna no había conocido otra maestra y dudaba que alguien estuviera a la altura de Kino. Sí, ella era consciente que detrás de todas las atenciones que los Asakura habían tenido con ella, tenían otras intenciones de fondo, pero eso no significaba que la anciana la tratase de esa misma forma.

—Me marcharé en el primer tren que salga en la mañana. —Lo menos que podía hacer por esa mujer que la había criado era el de cumplir con sus recados y mandatos—. Pero regresaré, entrenaré por mi cuenta en las montañas.

No sabía ni cómo haría eso, pero ya buscaría la forma de volverse más fuerte: por Yoh y por ella misma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ni siquiera sabía cómo era Izumo. Si bien Las indicaciones de la Asakura eran precisas, Anna tenía una desventaja: no conocía nada fuera de Osore. Desde que había sido rescatada no había salido del pueblo por lo que no veía viable que solo con un papel y unos garabatos diera con la casa principal de los Asakura. Descendió del tren y se alegró al ver algunos espíritus rondando la estación. Estaban tranquilos y por lo poco que veía disfrutaban de estar ahí. ¿Sería prudente preguntarles? ¿Pero cómo hacerlo sin levantar sospechas? Sí, no había una gran cantidad de gente debido a la hora y porque no era temporada de visitas, aun así, no podía perder la prudencia y levantar las sospechas.

Salió del lugar, estiró la hoja que la anciana le había dado y trató de ubicarse.

—¿Señorita Anna? —Los espíritus de la estación hablaban a sus espaldas—. El señor Yohmei espera por usted. Síganos, por favor.

No era mentira cuando aseguraba que una de las prioridades de los Asakura era protegerla a como diera lugar.

Caminó detrás de los espíritus mientras intentaba no levantar ninguna sospecha. Izumo era un lugar muy tranquilo y con muy pocos ojos deambulando por las calles por lo que la presencia de alguien extraño no era habitual.

—¿Por qué el señor Yohmei no vino por mí? ¿No era eso lo más fácil?

Habló cuando no sintió la presencia de ningún humano a los alrededores.

—El anciano tiene otros asuntos que atender. Su visita en este lugar será temporal por lo que no ameritaba el esfuerzo. —Si ese sujeto era el encargado de la crianza de Yoh ya entendía el porqué de tantas de sus actitudes. Siguió caminando hasta que los espíritus la dejaron en frente de una casa gigante: había llegado—. El señor Yohmei está en las habitaciones de atrás. Las esencias de la casa se han percatado de su presencia así que mientras esté aquí puede hacer uso de ellas de ser necesario.

No esperaba menos.

La sacerdotisa dio un paso adentro de la casa y la conexión con los espíritus fue inmediata. La carga espiritual era enorme. Avanzó y se sorprendió al ver que no hubiese ningún criado ni aprendiz. ¿Una casona vieja solo resguardaba a unas cuatro personas? Aunque por lo que podía sentir solo dos estaban ocupando ese espacio. Una de ellas intuía que era Yohmei, pero la otra no era Yoh. ¿Entonces quién? ¿Qué otra persona querría vivir en ese lugar tan grande? Y dudaba que fueran alguno de los padres de su prometido: no sentía un gran poder que indicara esa posibilidad, o un indicio de esa probabilidad.

A medida que avanzaba en la gran casa las dos presencias humanas se iban acercando. Ni siquiera estaban juntas, ¿entonces quién era la era otra persona que estaba ahí? Se dio vuelta y observó los alrededores para salir de dudas, pero lo único que pudo ver fueron los arboles y la decoración del patio. ¿Acaso un sirviente la estaba siguiendo? Y de ser así, ¿por qué no daba la cara?

Llegó hasta la habitación indicada gracias a que los espíritus de las hojas despejaron sus dudas respecto a la ubicación del anciano. Yohmei estaba sobre sus rodillas, con los ojos cerrados y bebiendo té. Tal como lo sospechaba: no había nadie más en la zona. ¿Será que sus poderes la estaban engañando y esa otra presencia solo era producto de su imaginación?

—No pensé que llegaras tan temprano. Nos conocimos hace muchos años, aunque nunca me viste la cara. Me alegra ver en lo que te has convertido, Anna. —El viejo tenía un punto muy marcado: ella no conocía a los demás miembros de la familia Asakura. Sabía que no eran muchos, pero ella era la prometida de su sucesor. ¿Tan poco les importaba lo que sucediera en la vida de Yoh?— Pasa y siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

No es que quisiera desconfiar, pero esa otra esencia estaba cerca y si su sentido no la engañaba se había quedado quieta afuera del cuarto.

—Té estaría bien. —Anna se sentó al otro lado de la mesa y de forma disimulada observó la habitación—. ¿Qué debo llevarle a la abuela?

Yohmei tenía miedo. No sabía hasta qué punto Anna controlaba el reishi o si en verdad era cierto que gracias a los acontecimientos de año nuevo y el sacrificio de Matamune, la pequeña ante sus ojos se habría librado por completo de esa maldición.

—Aún tenemos tiempo. ¿Qué te parece si conversamos un momento? Hasta el momento la única que ha tenido la oportunidad de pasar tiempo contigo ha sido Kino. Quiero saber qué pasa por la mente de la niña a la que rescatamos tantos años atrás.

Su infancia y la vida en esa montaña no es que fuera uno de sus temas preferidos. Además, que desde su despedida con Yoh solo se había dedicado a entrenar y prepararse.

—La abuela ha mencionado que ya estoy lista y debo buscar una nueva maestra, pero he decidido seguir mejorando por mi cuenta. Me internaré algunos meses en las montañas porque he escuchado que ciertos monjes mejoran sus habilidades gracias a eso.

No es que dudara de las facultades mentales de su esposa, pero a sus ojos, Anna aún tenía mucho que aprender.

—Mikihisa puede guiarte en ese proceso. Desde hace muchos años su entrenamiento se basa en esas prácticas. Le diré que te visite en Osore en cuanto tenga oportunidad.

Por conversaciones que no debía escuchar y pensamientos que no debió leer, Anna tenía conocimientos de quién era el hombre al que el anciano se refería. ¿Sería Mikihisa un buen maestro y, en el peor de los casos, ella accedería a dejarse entrenar por él?

—Se lo agradezco, pero aún no me dice cuál es el recado que debo llevarle a la abuela. Mañana regresaré en el primer tren y no quiero olvidarme de algo ni estar con prisas.

Ese era el fin de la plática.

—Espérame aquí, iré a mi habitación a traerlo.

El anciano la dejó sola, esperó a que su presencia estuviera un poco más apartada y, seguido de eso, salió de la habitación. No podía quedarse con esa sensación más tiempo, _tenía_ qué saber quién era esa otra persona que estaba tan pendiente de ella. No sabía por qué sentía tanta desesperación, pero algo dentro de sí, le exigía que enfrentara a esa presencia o que por fin notara que solo era su imaginación en señal de alerta por haber dejado la protección de Kino.

Se adentró a los jardines y ni siquiera había de esos espíritus de Yohmei. Tampoco había otras presencias, pero _esa, esa_ seguía muy presente en los alrededores. Caminó más al fondo al punto tal de que lo único que podía escuchar eran los árboles mecerse con el viento. Era una tontería, sin duda todo era producto de su imaginación y el anciano debía estar buscándola por toda la casa.

Se autoconvenció de que eso era lo correcto hasta que lo sintió: dos espíritus más estaban ahí con ella. Volteó para intentar reconocerlos, mas lo único que estaba cerca eran las plantas y más naturaleza. No podía ser una broma o una ilusión: ella era una sacerdotisa preparada, la mejor de su generación y una casi que perfecta para la edad que tenía. Estaban ahí, _esa_ presencia estaba ahí.

Se armó con su rosario y se preparó para un ataque. Su habilidad no era el combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero de ser necesario pelearía; caminó más al fondo y cuando sintió las energías una vez más contraatacó dando un golpe certero. Los dos espíritus habían dado la cara, pero su sorpresa fue incluso mayor cuando notó que eran un zorro y un mapache con un pésimo atuendo. ¿Quiénes eran y por qué la atacaban?

—¡Conchi! ¡Ponchi! ¡Deténgase! —Era la primera vez que Anna escuchaba esa voz. Estaba de espaldas a ella, pero podía sentir que era de una niña algunos años menor que ella. Algunos tonos más agudos y una forma muy particular de hablar—. ¡Les dije que no lo hicieran!

La pequeña pasó por su lado y se arrodilló de inmediato para atender a los espíritus. Tal como había predicho era una niña más baja que ella y que, por sus ropas, podía intuir que vivía en la casa.

—¿Quién eres tú? —La vio tensarse. ¿Qué tan grave podía ser como para que no deseara dar la cara?—. ¡Responde!

Se dio vuelta, se puso de pie y la vio directo a los ojos. Ella era esa niña que había visto en los recuerdos de Yoh: la prometida anterior.

Era algunos centímetros más alta que esos recuerdos y su cabello rosa era incluso más brillante. Era blanca, muy blanca, y en sus ojos había cierto miedo que Anna no podía descifrar. ¿Cómo la estaría viendo ella? ¿Por qué le temía? Mientras esperaba a que respondiera notó más detalles de su atuendo: nada a destacar, solo que varios metros más allá había una tabla que al parecer era su objeto de combate. ¿Sería ella una sacerdotisa? ¿Una chaman?

—Yo… yo soy…mi… nombre es.

No era capaz de hablar. El miedo se estaba apoderando de ella y no necesitaba leerle la mente para saber que quería huir.

—¡Vámonos de aquí antes de que nos haga algo!

La menor se puso más nerviosa al sentir los gritos de sus espíritus. ¿Cómo se atrevían a decir algo así en frente de esa persona? Ella había sido muy clara en que, por nada del mundo, la prometida de Yoh debía verlos, pero ahora estaban ahí, de frente y sin ninguna posibilidad de escape. Ya veía venir a la multitud de Onis atacándola y lastimándola por el simple hecho de osar a molestarla. Era la futura esposa de Yoh, la mejor discípula de la señora Kino y una de las prodigios que nacía cada tanto en ciertas generaciones. Comparada con ella, Tamao no era nadie.

—Le ruego disculpe a mis espíritus, señorita. Aún estoy entrenando y no puedo controlarlos del todo. Perdónenos, por favor. —Anna no sabía por qué le tenía tanto miedo. ¿Acaso pensaba que la atacaría o la lastimaría? ¿En la familia Asakura aún la veían como una amenaza que debían controlar y mantener vigilada?— Se lo pido.

Ella no estaba molesta. Solo igual de confundida. Quería saber más de ella, el porqué de sus acciones, de su actitud, de esa sumisión que mostraba y, sobre todo, de su miedo.

—Está bien. No pasa nada. —La mirada de la menor la confundió más. Si bien aún seguía atemorizada, había cierto brillo en sus ojos que podía interpretar como alegría—. Debo volver a la casa.

Le dio la espalda y caminó de vuelta. Su corazón latía con fuerza y las ganas de quedarse con ella la estaban nublando. ¿Por qué tanto interés? Las dos eran unas niñas en manos de los Asakura, no debería ser eso suficiente para iniciar una conversación… pero… ¿cómo? Sus últimos años solo los había dedicado a entrenar así que mantener contacto con otras personas de su edad no fue uno de sus pasatiempos.

No supo su nombre. ¿Acaso ella sí conocía el suyo? ¿La conocía? ¿Sabía quién era?

Volvió a la habitación y tal como lo predijo, Yohmei ya estaba esperándola.

—¿Dónde estabas, Anna? Si quieres recorrer la casa le diré a mis espíritus que te acompañen.

La rubia estaba muy consternada como para siquiera contestar. Tomó aire un par de veces más e intentó relajarse.

—El viaje me tenía agotada y solo quería respirar un poco de aire fresco en el jardín.

Yohmei no podía leer mentes, pero su experiencia se notaba en las expresiones de su rostro y sabía que la rubia mentía.

—Parece que viste un fantasma. —Bromeó— ¿Qué te sorprendió de mi jardín? ¿Qué fue lo que viste?

¿Debía delatarla? ¿Cómo le explicaría a Yohmei que desde que puso un pie en esa casa, una niña la había seguido y observado y que a la primera oportunidad de hablar y de enfrentarla solo había preferido ignorarla?

—Había alguien en el jardín, con un zorro y un mapache como espíritus.

La cara de Yohmei no era de felicidad precisamente. ¿Por qué su expresión cambiaba de forma tan radical? ¿Acaso esa niña no era también una de sus protegidas?

—Sé de quién hablas y por eso sigue siendo una aprendiz. Si ocupa su tiempo espiando a los demás nunca logrará superar su nivel tan mediocre. —Ni siquiera sabía a ciencia cierta por qué se sentía ofendida. No sabía su nombre, ni su edad, solo una imagen de ella había quedado grabada en su mente. ¿Si en realidad era tan mala para qué seguían entrenándola?— Aléjate de ella, Anna. Nada bueno va a salir de ahí si te acercas.

—¿Y cuál es su nombre? Sus padres debieron ponerle uno.

El anciano se molestó más de lo que estaba y a Anna realmente no le importaba en absoluto el ánimo del hombre, en primer lugar, porque no le debía nada, y, en segundo, porque no le creía. Si esa chiquilla era candidata a convertirse en la esposa de Yoh no debía ser una persona débil como quería hacerla ver.

—Su identidad no importa, es una huérfana que Mikihisa recogió en algún lugar. Como ves, a los Asakura nos gusta recoger a los niños desamparados.

No quería saber más. No necesitaba hacerlo. Si era una huérfana como ella no solo el destino de ser criadas de los Asakura era lo único que tendrían en común.

—Iré a mi habitación. Mi tren sale en la mañana.

Anna recogió el paquete de la mesa y despreció el té que el anciano había puesto sobre la tabla. Si esa era la familia de Yoh no entendía cómo es que él era tan diferente a ellos. Recorrió las instalaciones de la casa hasta encontrar un cuarto que le fuera de utilidad para descansar y que estuviera lo más alejado de Yohmei. No quería a ningún Asakura cerca.

Entró al cuarto con más comodidades que encontrase y nada le sorprendió más que hallar algunos discos y posters en las paredes.

El cuarto de Yoh.

¿Por qué no estaba en Izumo? ¿No se suponía que el vivía ahí? Y ahora con la pequeña disputa que había tenido con el abuelo no sabía qué tan bueno idea era preguntar por él… aunque… esa niña sí debía saberlo.

¿Era prudente? ¿Y si ella seguía teniendo miedo y huía? Además, ella tenía dos espíritus de su lado, Anna solo tenía un rosario y una muy mala primera impresión de los espíritus de esa casa. Incluso, ni siquiera tendría por qué estar ahí, debía conseguir un cuarto propio que le despejara la cabeza y la ayudara a pensar qué sería de ella ahora que Kino había decidido dejarla sola en el entrenamiento.

_Todo saldrá bien._

Años sin ver a Yoh y aún tenía esa frase en su cabeza. Salió de la habitación y dejó que la energía de la chiquilla la guiara hasta su posición. Atravesó la casa y en su cabeza trazó todo un plan para encararla de nuevo. ¿Cómo iba a preguntarle por el Asakura? ¿Cuáles serían las palabras indicadas para que no le tuviera miedo? Caminó un par de metros más e intentó no quejarse de la inmensidad de la casa.

Llegó a otro jardín con dudosa ambientación y esta vez fue el turno de ella para espiarla. Veía cómo intentaba concentrarse, en realidad lo hacía, pero sus propios espíritus solo querían sabotearla. La notaba mover la moneda sobre la tabla, ponerla en sus dedos, replicar sus oraciones y volver a intentarlo; pero ese maldito zorro y mapache no ponían de su parte. Si Matamune estuviera ahí les enseñaría a comportarse como verdaderos espíritus acompañantes.

Unos minutos más tarde la vio caer de rodillas al suelo. Se había rendido.

—¡Hey! ¡Zorro y Mapache! ¿Quieren que los envíe al infierno? —No sabía muy bien por qué, pero dentro de ella había surgido la necesidad de apoyarla y ayudarla a levantar—. Soy la sacerdotisa Anna y la futura esposa del _Shaman King_ , y tengo los poderes para hacerlo. No quieran pasarse de listos.

La chiquilla pelirrosa se volteó y para alegría de la rubia ya no tenía ojos temerosos. Aunque tampoco es que la viera con muchas intenciones de iniciar una conversación. Por el contrario, los animales se habían puesto detrás de la menor, al parecer los miedosos eran ellos.

La aprendiz los cubrió y Anna pudo entender que a pesar de todo lo que le estaban haciendo, esos espíritus eran lo único que realmente le pertenecía. La vio tomar su tableta y esperó a que siguiera con su entrenamiento, sin embargo, la utilizó para mostrársela y enseñarle lo que había en ella. Tomó la moneda y comenzó a moverla a través de los símbolos.

_Gracias._

A Anna se le olvidó para qué había ido a ese lugar en el momento exacto en el que la niña delante de sus ojos le empezó a sonreír. Quiso devolver el gesto, pero algo en su interior le impidió demostrar cualquier tipo de sentimiento hacia ella.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Una vez más usó el tablero.

_Tamao Tamamura._

Fue entonces cuando los espíritus a su espalda pasaron al frente y se ubicaron al costado. Anna no entendía qué estaban tramando, pero cuando la pequeña puso el tablero en el suelo y comenzó de nuevo con su característico movimiento, entendió las acciones de esos seres desagradables.

No se iría hasta que la viera triunfar.

Y lo logró y podía intuirlo porque la sonrisa que tenía justo en ese momento era mucho mayor que la que mostró anteriormente.

—¡Lo hiciste, Tamao! ¡Lo has conseguido! ¡El señor Mikihisa estará orgulloso de ti!

Era como si el zorro y el mapache estuvieran conectados entre sí. Se dio la vuelta para volver a la casa: nada le quedaba por hacer. Avanzó unos cuantos pasos hasta que el grito de la chaman llegó hasta su posición.

—Señorita Anna, se lo agradezco mucho.

No volteó, no había necesidad, pero la sonrisa que segundos atrás no había podido mostrar ahora estaba sobre su rostro. Volvió a neutralidad y se dio la vuelta para verla una vez más. No hubo palabras, ni siquiera gestos, pero los ojos de ambas ya no demostraban confusión ni miedo y por el momento eso les bastaba.

Anna entró a la casa y buscó dónde dormir. Lo único que quería hacer era disfrutar esas horas restantes con la compañía de Tamao así fuera a través de las paredes de la casa Asakura.

**Author's Note:**

> Holiwis, por twitter hice un hilo sobre cómo pudo ser ese primer encuentro entre las dos y aquí estamos, solo que con algunas modificaciones. Las quiero mucho juntas. A veces siento que Anna es como una hermana mayor protectora y Tamao es la menor que admira a su hermana, idk, las amo. Espero que les haya gustado este oneshot y me lo hagan saber. Muchas gracias por leer.
> 
> ¡Que los ilumine la eterna luz!


End file.
